Venereal Encounters
by Hannelore-Grace
Summary: The smutty sequel to "Strange Encounters." John/Jim in part 1, and then Jim/Seb in part 2. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This is NC-17. Like, for real. Essentially a PWP, but I consider it the smutty sequel to "Strange Encounters." My first foray into smut, so please be gentle. This part is John/Jim, with Jim/Seb to follow in the second part. **

Sebastian didn't know how he had gotten himself here.

Really and truly, he didn't.

He had these moments often in his life, this sudden sensation as if he were floating slightly outside of his own consciousness and saying to himself, "What in blue perfect hell have you gotten yourself into this time, boy?" At first, he had blamed them on his own impetuousness. This was especially true during his military days, in which he often found himself at the business end of another man's gun for having made snarky remarks or for storming into a building before making sure it was empty. Or at least occupied by fewer than twenty men all bearing semi-automatic guns.

But lately, he had begun to think that maybe all those instances weren't really his fault. That maybe there was some deity just screwing with him for shits and giggles. Because, really, this couldn't possibly be his fault. No matter how hard he searched his memory did Sebastian ever recall a single instance where he ever uttered the phrase, "Yes, boss, I would love to watch you get your bat-shit crazy little brains screwed out of you by a man other than myself." Nor did he recall saying any variation of that phrase. Ever.

And yet here he was.

He supposed that, in the most narrow interpretation of events, it had all begun earlier that evening when he had received a text from Jim stating simply: My place. 15 Minutes. As always, Sebastian had become somewhat thrilled. Not like school-girl, squee and hop around thrilled, but an electric sort of thrill that went straight to his groin. The kind that made him want to fill that pretty little mouth of Jim's with his cock and thrust into it until that brilliant mind of his couldn't function for pleasure and oxygen deprivation. The kind of thrill that made him want to bend Jim over the table and dominate him so completely that Jim knew with complete and utter certainty which one of them was truly the master in the relationship.

So of course, Sebastian had rushed to Jim's and had arrived long before the scheduled time. He had punched the access code into the security system and entered the flat, anxiously searching to see if Jim was there already. He wasn't, so Sebastian had settled in his usual chair to wait.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard Jim's voice carrying up the stair well. The sounds he was making were strange, like a sort of cross between a giggle and a moan, and Sebastian tensed upon hearing it. For a moment, he considered running out to check and make sure that everything was alright, but then Jim removed that as an option by abruptly stumbling through the door with someone else clinging to the lapels of his suit. No, not someone else. That implied that the person was a stranger. No, the person currently rutting against Jim and tearing off a hideous jumper was none other than Doctor John Watson.

Jim somehow managed to disentangle his mouth from John's long enough to inform Sebastian of his role in that night's activities. "Seb, darling, I'm going to be shagging Johnny tonight, but I need you to watch and make sure he doesn't try killing me. Okay?" He didn't even wait for a response before tearing back into John, biting his neck and tugging at his ear lobe with his teeth. John groaned and reached a hand between Jim's legs to palm at his cock. Together, the two of them stumbled down the hallway and towards Jim's room, all the while stripping off layers of clothes. Sebastian merely followed a few steps behind, a slightly shell-shocked expression on his face as he watched the two collapse onto the bed in a pile of bare skin and limbs.

John pulled upward and away from the kiss, kneeling over top of Jim with a smirk playing at his lips. "You said you wanted it rough, right?"

"Yes, darling. Now get to it."

"Safeword?"

"Please, I won't use it." Jim was tugging impatiently at the hair on the back of John's head in an attempt to force him to get on with it.

"Well, I want one so that your bodyguard over there doesn't think I'm doing something you don't like and tries to intervene."

"Fine. The safeword is Gesundheit. Got it, Seb?"

Having Jim make direct eye contact with him while he was spread nude across the bed was about the most painful experience Sebastian could recall. It was all the could do to nod his assent when what he really wanted to do was throw John off the bed and plow into Jim hard, fast, and ruthlessly. Soon, however, Jim had turned his attention back on John and Sebastian was free to visually devour the man.

God, the sight was fucking beautiful. Poor word choice intended. Jim's hair was a disheveled mess atop his head, and his cheeks were colored pink with desire. His breath was coming in sharp pants as John's mouth cirlced around one of his nipples, drawing them up into flushed nubs. Sebastian watched as John's hand slid around Jim's cock, causing him to arch up into the touch while his mouth formed an O of gasped pleasure. John smirked and bit down on Jim's chest while he stroked his hand up and down Jim's cock. Jim was now panting heavily and thrusting into the touch while his own hands trailed over John's back and left little red streaks of fingernails across his skin.

"Sebastian," He was shocked out of his reverie by the sound of Jim's voice. He looked up to see that razor-sharp gaze focused on himself once again, despite the fact that Jim was still being jerked off by John. "Could you be a dear and get the lube and condoms out of the bathroom? Bottom left drawer."

Sebastian had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from telling Jim to go get his own damn lube. He knew that doing so would only bring more trouble in the end, so he just accepted his task and left to retrieve the materials. He returned only a few moments later, but in the time he had gone the two men had shifted their positions so that Jim was on his hands and knees and John was kneeling between his spread legs. Sebastian walked in just in time to see John running his tongue from the base of Jim's cock and up around his arsehole. Jim gave something close to a growl of pleasure and pushed himself back into the the touch, encouraging John to explore further. John obliged him and began circling his tongue around Jim's entrance before pressing it slowly through the ring of muscles. He then closed his mouth over the hole and began sucking while plunging his tongue in and out of Jim. Sebastian watched the muscles in John's jaw work, all the while clenching his own jaw to prevent himself from saying anything about their activities. He simply dropped the lube and condoms on the edge of the bed before retreating back into his corner of the room.

Upon noticing that the supplies had been delivered, John pulled away from Jim with a wet pop that made a shudder run down Jim's spine before he began slicking his fingers up with lube. Then, without so much as a I-beg-your-pardon, he shoved two fingers into Jim's body. Jim gasped in shock at the intrusion, but then pressed himself into the touch, creating a rocking rhythm with the motion of John's fingers. It was only a few more moments before Jim was panting and demanding more. John ignored him and simply continued watching his fingers moving inside Jim's body, scissoring them open to stretch him further before plunging them as deep as they would go into Jim's hole. Upon hearing Jim's second demand for more, John acquiesced by forcing four fingers into Jim. Jim gave a strangled cry, dropping down onto his elbows as his body struggled to adjust to the stretch. His breathing was now ragged and irregular while John calmly waited for him to gain his bearings.

Slowly, John's fingers began to pull out of Jim. Sebastian was tempted to step behind John and grab his elbow, then force him to fuck Jim fast and hard with his fingers, like the man so obviously wanted. Despite the pain of taking too much at once, Jim's cock was still fully erect and begging for attention as it dripped precum onto the sheets. He moaned, dropping his head onto his forearms while John moved inside him, deliberately stroking his prostrate with each pass. Jim was thrusting back into the touch once again while one of his hands reached down to stroke his cock. John allowed it for a few moments before smacking his hand aside.

"Not yet. You don't get to come until I tell you to."

Jim gave a low growl of approval, encouraging John to take him, to dominate and overpower him. John seemed to agree, pulling his fingers out of Jim so he could unwrap a condom and pull it over his swelling erection. He then flipped Jim over onto his back once again and pulled his legs up around his shoulders. John positioned himself at Jim's entrance and thrust inward in one smooth motion. Jim gasped and his back arched as John drew out and then quickly shoved back in.

Sebastian watched as the two built up a rhythm. Watched as Jim writhed beneath John, wrapping his legs around John's waist and using his thigh muscles to force John to thrust in harder, faster deeper. He licked his lips as John bit into Jim's collarbone, suddenly becoming very aware of how painfully hard he was. He shifted awkwardly to try and better accommodate the bulging erection trapped in his trousers, but nothing seemed to help. Instead, it simply became worse as he watched John's pace pick up to a near punishing speed. Despite the way John was plowing into him, Jim was still panting and demanding that John take him harder. John tried to comply, but sweat was already dripping down his brow and back with the effort of maintaining their current pace. His breath was coming in harsh gasps, and it was obvious that he was attempting to hold off his own orgasm. Jim, however, didn't seem to care and continued forcing John to press deeper into himself. With a groan, John's hips picked up a stuttering, jerky motion as he spilled himself into Jim.

Jim waited for John to pull out and remove his condom before he curled his legs tighter around John's waist and rolled. With that simple motion, he was on top and John was splayed helplessly beneath him, quickly fading into his post-orgasmic haze. Jim straddled John's chest, his knees pressed into the mattress directly below John's arms. He then gripped the headboard with one hand and the back of John's head with the other, forcing John's neck to arch and head to raise as Jim pushed his aching cock into John's mouth. He groaned, his eyes falling closed as he began thrusting into John, all the while holding John's head so he had to take it all. John was swallowing around Jim's cock as best as he could, his throat working to accommodate him, but still an occasional gag was pulled out of him as Jim pushed deeper into his mouth. Jim was now panting harshly, his climax fast approaching. He groaned, thrusting frantically twice more into John's mouth before his orgasm hit with enough force to make him yell out.

Sebastian stood quietly in the corner while the two disentangled themselves and sprawled across the bed, neither touching the other. Jim's eyes fell closed while his chest began to ease into its usual easy rhythms. John, meanwhile, was staring up at the ceiling while he attempted to regain his composure. They simply laid there like that for a long moment, neither speaking while they laid in the afterglow of sex. This lasted until Jim suddenly sat up and, without preamble, shoved John off his bed. John hit the floor with a startled "Oof" before jumping to his feet and glaring at Jim.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were just here for the sex. Or would you like a good post-coital cuddle?" Jim asked derisively.

"No, but I'd rather not get shoved around by a pipsqueak like you."

John was already collecting his clothes off the floor, thanks the gods, and pulling them back over his nude body. Jim merely stretched across the bed as if flaunting the fact that he didn't have to get dressed. He smirked slightly while running his fingers through his hair.

"Sebastian, could you be a dear and drive Johnny boy home? I'm a bit too tired to do it myself."

Sebastian scowled, but nodded nevertheless. He was beginning to wonder if there was something he wouldn't do for Jim. Possibly anything that included dealing with children. Either way, he had now signed himself up for escort services despite the fact that he had a raging erection in his trousers which was threatening to become problematic if it wasn't taken care of soon. He sighed and wondered out into the lounge to wait for John to finish sorting out his clothing. John followed shortly thereafter, raking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out. He gave Sebastian a "lead the way" sort of smile and followed him out the door and into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could, doing his best to ignore the man sitting next to him. John, meanwhile, was doing his best to erase any evidence of sex off his person, but there was little he could do for the smell. The smell which had thoroughly permeated the car and was making the back of Sebastian's throat itch. He felt like he could taste John's sweat and cum, and could even catch faint whiffs of Jim on John's breath. It was driving him insane, even if he did fully acknowledge that it was likely all in his head.

John shifted awkwardly in his seat and cleared his throat. "I'm uh...sorry that you were there for...that."

"No you're not. You got off on it."

"Yeah, but, I mean, it's not like you had a choice and all, so...Sorry about that."

Sebastian scowled but continued quietly maneuvering the car through the London streets. He kept reminding himself that he wasn't bothered by this. That it was perfectly okay for Jim to go and pick up random men off the streets. Okay, so John wasn't completely random, perse, but he was certainly a less offensive partner than that dim little girl Molly had been. Still, he could feel his pulse heighten as he thought of _anyone_ taking his Jim. No, _not_ his Jim. His boss.

"How did that even start anyway?"

"Er..." John trailed off as he thought back on the evening. "We ran into each other while shopping again, and he wanted help picking out new underwear."

Sebastian snorted derisively. Of course. Jim had been yammering on about how much fun it was to shop with John since that first late-night encounter. He should've suspected that the subsequent "accidental" run-ins with John while at the store weren't entirely accidental. He gritted his teeth as he pulled the car up to the curb a couple of streets down from Baker Street. John threw his door open and awkwardly turned back to Sebastian.

"Um, thanks for the lift."

"Bugger off."

"Right."

John slammed the door shut and began walking towards his flat while Sebastian turned the car back onto the road. He tried focusing his attention on his driving, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the images of Jim out of his mind. Jim, his head thrown back against the pillow while John was fucking him. Jim, his arms shaking while John had his fingers buried inside him. If Sebastian's erection had diminished at all since leaving the flat, it was now back with a vengeance, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was now to the point where it was physically painful, and Sebastian's anger was growing in proportion with his discomfort. Nobody caused him pain without feeling it in equal if not greater measure. Nobody made him ache like this without incurring a few maladies of their own.

He pulled the car into the garage with tires screeching. He stepped out with a new sort of authority about him, his strides filled with determination as he walked up the stairs and through the door to Jim's flat. He stopped in the threshold, scowling down at the man laying on the sofa, wearing nothing but a dressing robe while he flipped through a magazine. He dropped the magazine ever so slightly to peer curiously over the page at Sebastian.

"You're not needed anymore, Seb. You can go home now." He turned his attention dismissively back to the article he had been reading, assuming that Sebastian would just obey the implied order in his statement. Obey like the trained dog he was.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I don't think I'll be going home tonight, Jim. You and I have some business to attend to, after all."

"Is that so?" Jim rose from the sofa, tossing the magazine aside carelessly as he advanced towards Sebastian. His movements were snake-like and predatory as he closed the distance between them, his eyes alighting with the look of devious cunning that took him when in the throes of creating another puzzle for Sherlock, of making his next move in their ongoing war. And this was, if anything, a war. Jim just didn't know what sort yet. Nor did he know that he had already lost.

"Yes." Jim was now standing so close that Sebastian could smell the shampoo in his hair. Good, he had washed away all traces of John, then. Jim was staring up at Sebastian defiantly, as if daring him to make his move. He was expecting betrayal; he was waiting for Sebastian's inevitable power-play. But power was not what this was about, at least, not power over Jim's empire. It was power over Jim's body that Sebastian wanted, and Jim was going to give it to him, willingly, by the end of the night.

Abruptly, Sebastian grabbed Jim's forearms and spun him around, slamming him against the wall with his arms pinned above his head. Jim gave a low gasp of surprise as his head struck the wall, but otherwise his gaze remained steady and unfazed on Sebastian. Sebastian, meanwhile, was staring intently at a bruise that John had sucked onto Jim's collarbone. It was barely visible in the window of flesh left by the parting of Jim's dressing gown, but it filled Sebastian with new rage. Rage at John having marked Jim when Jim was _his_, rage at Jim for thinking that his body was his to give to anyone he so chose.

He roughly shoved the robe open farther, exposing more of Jim's chest and more little markings of John. Sebastian gave a low growl and leaned down, his mouth closing over the bruise on Jim's collar bone. He heard Jim's startled exhale, but he ignored it as he sucked over the spot, drawing fresh blood to the surface to cover what John had left. Not satisfied by merely masking John's presence on Jim's body, Sebastian bit down, his teeth puncturing the skin and causing blood to ooze into his mouth. He continued to nibble and suck at the wound until Jim pulled him up by his chin and roughly shoved his mouth against Sebastian's. Jim's tongue swept across Sebastian's teeth, cleaning them of his own blood while he pressed his hips up into Sebastian's groin. The thin fabric of Jim's robe did little to hide his arousal, much to Sebastian's satisfaction.

Sebastian divested Jim completely of his robe, then, tossing it aside to leave Jim utterly exposed to his whims. An involuntary shiver ran up Jim's sides as Sebastian's gaze raked over him. Sebastian supposed that he must look like a half-starved beast by the way he was devouring the sight of Jim standing nude before him, but he didn't much care. He _felt_ like a starving predator, and Jim would be his prey for the night. He dropped to his knees in front of Jim and began mouthing his way up Jim's stomach and chest as he obscured every sign that John had been there before him. Jim moaned and arched into the bites, his hand pressing onto the back of Sebastian's head to encourage him further. Sebastian ignored the touch, choosing to move as he saw fit. He was, after all, the one in control. He would decide whether or not Jim felt pain or pleasure.

Once he was satisfied that John had been completely erased, Sebastian pulled away from Jim, looking over his handiwork appreciatively. Jim did the same, his fingers stroking over one bloodied mark before dipping into his mouth to suck it off. He locked gazes with Sebastian, then, making sure that he was watching as the fingers disappeared into his mouth and his cheeks hollowed around them. He pulled them out slowly, his tongue sliding around the tips to make sure that every trace of his blood had been sucked off. Sebastian was now painfully aware of his cock trapped in his clothing, so he roughly shoved Jim towards the room with orders to retrieve the lube. While Jim was gone, Sebastian stripped himself, sighing in relief once his erection was finally freed from the stiff confines of his trousers. Jim returned a moment later and froze as he looked Sebastian over appreciatively. He licked his lips as his eyes fell on Sebastian's cock.

"Come here."

Jim did has he was told, even dropping to his knees in front of Sebastian without further instruction. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Sebastian's dick and slowly, painfully slowly, took it all into his mouth. No longer able to control himself, Sebastian curled his fingers into Jim's hair and held him still while he thrust into the wet heat of Jim's mouth. Jim gave a groan, the rumbling hum of it causing Sebastian to emit his own moan while he increased his pace. As he felt himself teetering towards the edge of oblivion, however, he roughly pushed Jim away, causing the man to topple onto the floor. Sebastian was panting with the effort of holding back his orgasm, and having Jim staring up at him from the floor, legs spread with his cock bulging between them, wasn't helping. Sebastian turned his back to the man while he regained his composure, throwing an order for Jim to begin preparing himself over his shoulder. He didn't have to look to know that Jim was complying with his command; he heard clearly enough the snap of the top of the bottle of lube, and Jim's stuttering sigh soon thereafter.

Sebastian listened to the sounds of Jim working his fingers into himself and was surprised to find that even Jim pleasuring himself was enough to rekindle the flame of jealousy in his stomach. Only _he_ should be able to make Jim let out those long, pleasured moans. Only he should be able to make Jim pant and whimper for more. Abruptly, he turned around, determined to make Jim learn all this for himself. The sight before him was enough to make him take pause, however. Jim was laid on the floor, his knees spread widely apart while an arm snaked between his legs, three fingers pumping in and out of himself. Sebastian inhaled sharply, but jerked Jim's hand away from himself nevertheless. Jim gave a low whine as the contact was forcibly removed, but the sound was quickly masked by a startled gasp as Sebastian heaved him up off the floor and pushed him, face-down, onto the coffee table.

Sebastian took a moment to slick some lube over himself before kneeling between Jim's spread legs. He didn't bother with a condom; he knew that both he and Jim were clean, and he wanted Jim to feel him come inside him, wanted Jim to feel Sebastian's total ownership of him. He shoved himself roughly into Jim and, without waiting for him to adjust, began slamming his full length into the man. Jim cried out, but adjusted his hips ever so slightly so that Sebastian could press into him even farther. Sebastian gave an appreciative growl and obliged Jim, picking up the pace of his thrusting and slamming as hard as he could into Jim. He grabbed a handful of Jim's hair and yanked his head backwards, forcing Jim's back to arch up off the table and exposing his neck. Sebastian leaned forward, pushing himself up on the balls of his feet so he could bite and suck at Jim's neck. Jim's eyes fell closed and his lips parted, a long exhaled cry of pleasure coming from between them as Sebastian pummeled into him. Sebastian released Jim's hair, allowing his head to thunk back onto the table while his grip shifted to hold his hips in place. Jim was now having to cling to the sides of the table to hold himself in position as Sebastian took him fast and hard. They were both moaning and giving pleasured cries, their voices intertwining in much the same way as their bodies.

Sebastian could feel the hot coil of his climax building, and he didn't think he could hold it off much longer. He let go of Jim's hip with hand, then, and brutally pinched a nerve cluster in Jim's lower back. The touch made Jim cry out in pain and involuntarily tense his muscles. Sebastian groaned loudly at the sudden increased pressure around his cock and slammed into Jim even harder. He repeated this, biting and pinching at the many sensitive nerves along Jim's back until suddenly his vision went white with electric pleasure as he spilled himself into Jim's body. He laid there, draped over Jim's back, until his now overly sensitive cock couldn't handle being buried in Jim's body any longer. He slowly pulled out then, reveling in the sight of Jim shuddering as he withdrew from Jim's body. He lightly stroked his fingers up Jim's back and pressed his thumb into the fresh bruises, causing Jim to groan as his sensitive body was further exploited.

"Seb, please.."

Instantly knowing what Jim wanted, Sebastian flipped him over. Sure enough, Jim's cock was still hard and dripping precum down its shaft. Jim was panting heavily, and little shivers ran down his sides as he was exposed once again to Sebastian's searing gaze. Sebastian took him in hand, then, and began roughly stroking up and down his shaft. Jim cried out and began thrusting into the touch, his back arching to increase the friction between himself and Sebastian's hand. Sebastian could tell that he was going to come soon, and so he abruptly stopped, gripping Jim's cock a fraction too tightly to be comfortable while his other hand circle the base of his prick, preventing Jim from coming. Jim gave a keening whimper and tried shoving upwards to make the friction return, but Sebastian held him firmly in place.

"You are _mine_, Jim, and you will not forget that. Unless I say so, you do not fuck around with anyone else."

Jim's whine grew louder as Sebastian's thumb swirled around the head of his cock, causing Jim to buck violently in an attempt to get off. He was gasping, and his face was flushed pink in desperate arousal. Sebastian maintained his grip, however, denying Jim his release.

"Please, Seb. Oh, god," he groaned and threw his head back as Sebastian stroked his thumb around his prick once again. He bit his lip as the torment continued until he was panting so hard his chest was heaving and his legs were trembling from the strain of it all. "Yes, yes, I'm yours. Only yours. No one else's," he finally gasped out in desperation. Sebastian immediately released his cock and wrapped his lips around it, barely even having to suck before Jim was crying out and filling Sebastian's mouth with his semen.

Jim immediately turned to jelly following his orgasm. His limbs fell limp and his head rolled loosely on the table as he faded into post-coital bliss. Sebastian watched the transformation smugly, knowing that, from then on, only he would be the one to leave Jim breathless and incapable of moving or speaking. His eyes traveled from Jim's tousled hair to his bleeding chest to his abused hole. He worked to commit each sight to memory, to never forget the picture of beauty that he had created. Not John Watson. Not Molly Hooper. Him. Sebastian Moran.

To further prove his point, he traced a finger through the trail of cum that was leaking from Jim's body, following its running pathway into the conjuncture of Jim's legs. He swirled his finger around Jim's sensitized entrance, collecting as much of his own semen onto his digits as he could. Jim whimpered as he pushed the tips of two fingers back into his hole and twisted them around. He pulled them out carefully, getting as thick of a coating of his ejaculate as he could on them before pressing the two fingers to Jim's lips. Obligingly, Jim opened his mouth and began sucking the sticky liquid off them, his dark brown eyes never leaving Sebastian's as his tongue danced over the pads of the fingers and slid between them to lick away every trace of Sebastian.

For the next few days, Jim was constantly reminded of Sebastian. When he sat down and a vague pain lanced its way through his body, he couldn't help but let his gaze fall appreciatively, lustfully, on Sebastian. When he over-exerted himself and one of the wounds on his chest broke open, causing blood to seep through the carefully placed plasters, his thoughts invariably turned to Sebastian. When the waistband of his trousers pressed too tightly on his bruised hips, it was of Sebastian thrusting into him that he thought. And Sebastian thought this was fine, just fine.

_XXX_

**Author: Well, that's that, then. I hope I didn't squick anybody out. Um...Yeah. Time to go wash my hands of this madness with fluff fics and pudding.**


End file.
